


the top of the world

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: it's just a moment





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back !!! kind of !!!!   
> lmao sorry for dropping off the face of the earth I've been going through some stuff but this is the intro too a new mini series I'm hoping can get me into the swing of it again
> 
> as always check out my other stuff, or go to read this on my watt pad instead of on here  
>  @ longerr_hours

“It’s just the wrong place...”

Camila remembers the first time she saw Lauren.

“Wrong time...”

She was twelve years old. Lauren had been thirteen and friends with Camila’s friend Hailee, but Camila didn’t know Lauren yet. Camila was twelve and Lauren was thirteen and so so pretty and Camila saw her at a softball game.

“We could’ve been right for each other, maybe,”

Figures that it was a softball game but it was. (Camila didn’t know she was gay yet but she knew Lauren was pretty). 

“If I met you two years ago,”

Lauren had had her hair in a high, messy ponytail.

“If you’d waited a week or two to text me,”

She was the catcher for the purple team and Camila was amazed by her everything.

“Honestly I think we could’ve worked anywhere other than right now and it, well… it sucks.”

She was the most beautiful thing Camila had ever seen and Camila wishes she could have somehow known this girl was going to ruin her life.

“Because I really fucking like you, Camz.”

Any type of warning or sign or red flag (she knows she got them, she just chose and still chooses to pretend things were fine). 

“But it is right now, and we can’t... this isn’t going to work out.”

Lauren was Hailee’s friend and so pretty and 

“I’m sorry.”

Camila doesn’t know what to do now that she’s gone.


	2. 1

It was a blue moon the night Camila got her first taste of Lauren Jauregui. 

Camila remembers it vividly because she forgot to look out the window that night and it’s one thing she’ll always regret. 

She’d read about the full, blue moon months prior and as a huge astrology nerd, she was obligated to freak out about it, post it everywhere, and mark it on all of her calendars. She told everyone on her basketball team all about it, planned a viewing (nobody agreed to go but she liked the idea), and was over the moon- pun intended, about the event taking place. 

For her this type of thing was a big deal. It was a huge deal. 

It was like the equivalent to every one individual’s excitement level about the solar eclipse the summer prior combined. 

Camila was always a night owl, which is why, she assumes,she preferred the moon. It sounds stupid because it’s an inanimate object thousands of miles away from her, but Camila had always felt a connection to it. She admired it, whatever that meant, in all of it’s glory and paid ample time, an endless amount of hours, gazing at it’s soft glow when she was kept up late with her thoughts. 

She felt less alone. 

That may make no sense to you but it does to Camila. To her it makes perfect sense that this thing provide a literal and metaphorical source of light when she needs it.

She’d felt this way since she was a little girl. Her house was right on a small bay and her window had a view anyone would pay for. She’d spent most of her time looking out the window while playing or singing or listening to music. 

It wasn’t until she was ten that she started looking up instead of just out. She’d loved to watch the tides but whens he learned about the moon in her fifth grade science class, Camila was enamoured with the idea of it and began paying closer attention.

She liked the way it reflected across the bay. The light was soft and glowing and it filled her head with a happy feeling. 

It was also beautiful. 

Camila didn’t like to think of herself as a shallow person, she tried to see people for who they were inside and appreciate the good that she could find. She applied that everywhere she went. She treated people well, she treated animals well, she still had a pit in her stomach separating stuffed animals from their ‘friends’. She thought too much about how a person or thing is feeling, sometimes when they’re most certainly not feeling anyway at all just because that’s the type of person she is. 

The moon was just beautiful though. She couldn’t think any deeper than that for as much as she tried, it wa useless and the moon was beautiful no matter what so she came to the conclusion to just call it so. 

So seeing the moon in any form other than its usual bright, mysterious mist of light, Camila was excited. She didn’t care how nerdy it made her and she didn’t care if literally not one other person was excited with her. 

But she remembers that night, and not for the reason she wishes, looking back, that she should remember it. 

She’d only really noticed Lauren the day before. Well that’s like not true. She had thought she was the most beautiful in the world for years, but she’d never noticed her as a potential girl to have a potential thing with. 

Dinah was friends with her, and Lauren had always been Dinah’s friend and Luis’s girlfriend. 

They were perfect together really. The sweet guy who wrote for the paper and played captain of the volleyball team, dating the sweeter girl who kept a low profile but seemed amazing at everything she attempted. 

They’d been dating since sophomore year, and sure, Camila thought Lauren was pretty but she never thought that she stood a chance so she never bothered contemplate it. 

Except Luis and Lauren broke up last month. 

And Dinah told Camila why.

“She thinks that she might be gay. Like she’s always been openly bi but she like, she loves him as a friend and not as a boyfriend, you know?” Dinah sighs, sipping her coffee, “I feel bad for them both, that type of thing must be hard.”

Camila doesn’t know how that conversation starts that way and ends in Dinah encouraging her to add Lauren on snapchat. “Slide in, I can guarantee it’ll work girl.” 

Camila doesn’t want to slide in too early but it would be nice to have a chance with somebody that beautiful. Dinah knows Camila would be good for her and she knows Camila needs this, so that’s probably why she wants this to happen so bad. 

Because Dinah knew Camila. She knew Camila had always been full of fake confidence and so little actual self esteem. She knew Camila puts everyone before herself and sure, Luis is a nice guy but Camila and Lauren would just work. 

She was the type of person (everyone insists they’re this type of person, they’re not, but Camila was actually this type of person) who knew how bad it felt to be alone, insecure, sad, and she wanted nobody else to have to go through that. 

She put on a mask, basically twenty four/ seven that showed the happy girl she wanted everyone to think she was. She was nice to everyone, because she knew how it felt to have people be so so rude to you. She would compliment anyone, because maybe they really really liked that shirt and nobody had commented on it yet? Or their hair was newly done and their stupid friends didn’t notice? Camila wanted to make people feel at least a little bit happier than they were before they talked to her so that’s what she tries to do.

So that’s how she is where she currently is, on Luis’s back giving a goofy grin to the camera in the hallway at school. 

Friendliest in the yearbook suits them both, but she can’t help but feel really awkward knowing that she’s planning to pull the moves on his ex within the next few hours. She makes things awkward for herself too though. Like, he doesn’t know or care based on she’s heard. Luis has always been a good, down to earth guy, and the two had ended things on really good terms so he would probably support her and Lauren. But is she really that friendly if she’s thinking about all this right now? 

As if things couldn’t get more awkward for her though, the superlative for most artistic student is next and guess who won that? Yup. Lauren Jauregui. 

So when the raven haired girl rounds the corner Camila does her best to play it cool on Luis’s back. She doesn’t acknowledge Lauren at first, but of course, 

“Hey Lauren!” Luis greets, friendly as ever, as the girl passes them. 

“Hey Lu,” she replies and damn hell heck if her smile isn’t the best thing Camila’s ever seen. “Hey Camila.” 

Camila wasn’t expecting the smile to turn on her so she’s a bit wide eyed for a second before she maintains her composure replying, “hey Lauren.” 

And that’s that for now. It’s anticlimactic.

 

-  
C: hey so i know we don’t talk a lot but you’re super dope and i was thinking we should hangout sometime 

“I did it. Oh my god I can’t believe I just did that, oh my god Dinah I- I can’t, oh my god what fi she replies? What if she sees that? What the fuck I can’t- Ow! Dinah!”

“Shut up,” her friends says in an aggravated voice. “We know it’s gonna work, so shut up, stop bugging.” 

It’s like, a simple, simple text. Straight to the point, not very creative, literally confirmed to work since Dinah has set this up and Camila knows Lauren is down she doesn’t know why she is bugging harder than she’s ever bugged before. (Five months later when she’ll think maybe this was her minds way of warning her against this). She doesn’t know why she’s freaking out and Dinah has to smack her on the arm to get her to stop. 

“Okay well, Lauren is at work so you’ve got about… three hours to wait on that shit,” Dinah continue after a moment in a careless way, looking at her phone as she flops back in Camila’s bed. “What you wanna watch?

 

“What?! Three hours?” Camila replies, turing wide eyed to face her friend. “What the fuck? Why wouldn’t you tell me so I could wait until then?” 

“Because. You’re a bug,” DInah replies, rolling her eyes as if it’s the obvious answer. “I knew having you get it over with would be best. We know she’s gonna reply and be so so nice so can we please just chill?”

Camila takes a second to take in what her best friend’s explanation is and like, honestly, true. “Fine, you’re right. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to bug still, but I am glad you made me do it.”

“Pirates of the Carribean good?” Dinaha sks once she finally gets the confirmation that Camila isn’t going to kill her. 

“How could it not be?” Camila replies, finally dropping her phone to her side and trying to not be so tense about all of this. 

They watch that and there’s still no reply and Dinah’s mom needs her home to babysit, but Camila is reassured over and over again that ‘Lauren doesn’t get out until ten’ and to ‘quit being a cry baby and have some patience.’

It’s 10:07 when Camila gets the notification. (That makes her happy. If Lauren got out of work at about 10, that means most likely the first thing she did after her shift was reply to Camila’s text which shoots a whole string of butterflies throughout her body).

They talk all night. As in all night. Camila always has stayed up very late but four o’clock in the morning makes her head spin, well, more than it already is. Talking to Lauren proved to be the easiest thing she’s done. She’s amazing, but mysterious, but so sweet and Camila is a little bit concerned by how smooth and good at this Lauren seems to be. She could very well get very hurt. 

She supposes that;’s a problem for a different day though because Lauren ends up planning the hangout for that upcoming saturday. That gives her three days to mentally prepare for it but she thinks Lauren keeping her busy on the phone might keep her from stressing too much. 

She’s more excited anyways, sure, there’s a lingering nervousness (she can’t place it, maybe just jitters) but excitement is dominant. 

Camila doesn’t remember how she’s forgotten about the blue moon until the next day.


End file.
